A Little Too Not Over You
by Bose Hexe
Summary: Apa yang telah kuperbuat? Rasanya baru tersadar dari mimpi. edited


A Little Too Not Over You

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Naruto punya pemiliknya, bukan punyaku.

Summary : Apa yang telah kuperbuat? Rasanya baru tersadar dari mimpi.

Song fic : _A Little Too Not Over You – David Archuleta_

.

.

(Sasuke POV)

Ini semua salahku, dan karena perbuatanku ini semua berakhir.

Seandainya saja aku lebih bisa menjaga perasaanmu lebih baik lagi, mungkin tak begini jadinya.

Setiap kali aku memikirkanmu, aku bertanya dalam hati, _Apa yang kuperbuat? Rasanya baru tersadar dari mimpi. _ Padahal aku tahu apa yang kuperbuat, dan aku tahu itu begitu melukai hatimu.

.

.

.

Flashback

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

"Kau ingatkan, hari ini perayaan untuk kita? Yang ke 3 tahun?" dengan beberapa helaian rambut merah mudanya yang dijepit serta senyum di wajahnya yang tak pudar, ia bertanya kepadaku saat kami berdua sedang istirahat dari kuliah.

"Hn." Walaupun aku hanya memberi perkataan seperti itu, ia tetap tersenyum dan berkata kembali, "Aku tunggu di perpustakaan seperti biasa ya, jam 6 malam." Ia sempat menggenggam tanganku sekilas dan melambaikan tangan meninggalkanku. Sepeninggalnya ia, aku merogoh ponselku yang tadi sempat bergetar. Pesan teks, dan ini membuat perasaanku serasa meledak.

* * *

><p>04.00 pm<p>

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-<em>kun,<em> lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu, aku rindu." Ia memelukku saat kujemput ia dari bandara. Gadis lain, bukan kekasihku yang mengadakan perayaan. Tapi ini bisa disebut permainan. Dan kini para pemainnya adalah aku, Ino dan Sakura. Ino sudah tahu bahwa aku memiliki hubungan dengan Sakura, tetapi kami saling menyukai, jadi kami juga memiliki hubungan. Sakura? Ia tidak tahu sama sekali tentang hal ini, bisa dibilang hubunganku dengan Sakura juga bisa menutupi hubunganku dengan Ino, pemanfaatan? Kejam, tapi begitulah adanya.

Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas dan merangkulnya. Entah kenapa rasanya berbeda sekali bila berjalan dengan Sakura. Aku tak pernah merangkulnya, setiap ia menggandeng tanganku, aku mendelik kesal ke arahnya dan menyuruhnya melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku.

"Bagaimana studimu?" tanyaku berbasa-basi. Ino melanjutkan kuliahnya di Spanyol dalam bidang tari, Ia tahu aku hanya berbasa-basi, sambil berbisik ditelingaku, ia berkata, "Katakan saja kau rindu padaku." Aku memeluk pinggangnya sekilas. Aku bukanlah termasuk orang yang menyukai kemesraan yang diumbar-umbar, mengecup bibir Sakura saja belum pernah. Tapi dengan Ino, lain sudah ceritanya. Bahkan taraf kisah cinta kami terlampau jauh dengan Sakura.

Setelah keluar dari bandara, kami berencana menuju apartemenku. Memakan waktu yang cukup lama karena lalu lintas kini sedang padat. Sambil mengisi kekosongan, aku berkata kepada Ino,

"Kalau aku merindukanmu, apa berdosa?" aku semakin mendekatkan diriku dengannya, dan Ino tertawa, dan tiba-tiba memintaku menepi di pinggir jalan.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku rindu es krim di sini." Dengan polosnya ia berkata seperti itu membuatku mengusap lembut kepalanya dan merangkulnya kembali.

* * *

><p>07.00 pm<p>

* * *

><p>Tempat es krim yang Ino maksud dapat ditempuh hanya dengan berjalan kaki, aku menatap lingkungan sekitar, sepertinya aku pernah berkunjung ke sini bersama Sakura.<em> Sakura. <em> Namanya mengingatkanku pada janji kami untuk bertemu di perpustakaan, saat aku melihat di seberang jalan, benar saja, itu adalah perpustakaan yang Sakura maksud. Dekat memang, kalau begitu nanti saja pergi ke sana.

" Kau suka es krimnya?" Ino bertanya padaku sambil terus 'melahap' es krimnya dengan penuh semangat. Aku hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan 'melahap' es krim sewajarnya. Aku tidak pernah menyukai manis.

"Kau sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu ya?" perkataanku membuatnya sedikit tersedak dan tertawa. Setelah tertawa sebentar, kami mulai meninggalkan tempat es krim saat aku menatap seseorang dengan terkejut.

.

.

.

Sakura, dengan dress berwarna hijau emerald, dan gardigan yang senada dengan warna rambutnya terlihat begitu cantik. Maksudku Sakura memang cantik, tapi yang ini, benar-benar memukau.

.

.

Ia terlihat membawa tempat minum dan kamera. Lamunanku terhenti ketika Ino menyikutku.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ada apa?"

"Sa-Sasuke?"

* * *

><p>08.00 pm<p>

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sakura menatapku terkejut dan melirik Ino, Ino hanya menunduk dan ekspresi Sakura berubah saat tanganku dengan terbiasa merangkul pinggang Ino.<p>

"Ku-ku pikir, kau sakit, makanya tak menjawab teleponku... ternyata..." Sakura menjauhi tatapan mataku. Aku tahu hal ini pasti terjadi, namun aku tidak menyangka bila akan terasa berbeda seperti apa yang kubayangkan.

.

.

.

Dengan tenangnya aku menjawab, "Kau sudah tahu semuanya kan? Hubungan kita sudah gagal. Carilah orang yang lain."

Padahal tadi aku sempat memuji penampilannya. Ia berdandan rapi tadi hanya untuk hari ini, hanya untukku.

Tapi apa yang kukatakan padanya, mencari orang lain? Hubungan yang gagal? Bukankah seharusnya aku meminta maaf padanya?

"Sakura, aku bisa jelask-.." Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sakura sudah berkata, "Tak apa Ino, jika aku yang menjadi penghalang, aku yang akan pergi." Ekspresi Sakura kini menahan sakit namun tetap tersenyum. Ia memberikanku kamera dan tempat air minum tadi sambil berkata, _" At least, I celebrated our third relationship anniversary."_ Setelah itu ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepada kami.

.

.

Seharusnya aku mengejarnya bukan?

.

.

Seharusnya aku memintanya untuk memaafkan perbuatanku bukan?

.

.

Seharusnya aku tidak diam disini saja bukan?

.

.

Lantas mengapa aku masih disini? Oh iya, karena aku bodoh. Meninggalkan perempuan sesempurna itu.

.

.

End of flashback

Sejak kejadian itu, Ino semakin sungkan bertemu denganku, mempersempit komunikasi. Dan bagaikan tertutup kepulan asap. Dia menghilang. Kabar terakhir yang kudengar kini ia tengah memadu kasih dengan pelukis terkenal asal Jepang yang juga mengadu nasib di Spayol, Sai.

Aku? Awalnya tidak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali, risih pun tidak bila Sakura melintas di hadapanku dan tidak menatap atau menyapa. Dan siapa bilang rasa penyesalan selalu ada di bagian akhir? Bila di awal disebut resiko, dan di akhir berubah menjadi rasa sesal. Suatu hal yang sama tapi berbeda rasa.

Seperti inilah apa yang kurasakan, kehilanganmu yang ternyata begitu berharga dibanding permata ketika kau telah memiliki yang lain. Semua orang berkata kalau kau kini lebih serasi dengan pasanganmu yang lain dibanding denganku. Rona merahmu selalu terpantri jelas di pipimu. Senyummu semakin manis karena kau sering tertawa dengannya.

Mereka bilang, kau terlihat begitu menyedihkan denganku dulu, mengejarku, menawarkan sesuatu, menerima bentakkanku bila aku terpancing emosi dan melampiaskannya padamu. Mereka semua lebih merasa 'rela' bila kau dengan si rambut kuning itu dibanding denganku.

Itu yang mereka bilang.

Apakah aku orang yang begitu memperhatikan perkataan orang?

Ya, sejak kau tak lagi berada di relung hatiku.

Aku meraih kamera yang kau berikan 3 tahun yang lalu padaku, dan juga tempat minum. Menatap memo kecil yang kau tinggalkan di tutupnya, aku tersenyum tipis.

_._

_._

_._

_Sasuke-kun,_

Selamat ulang tahun untuk hubungan kita yang kini sudah pada tahun ke-3. Semoga kita semakin saling mengerti, setia dan membahagiakan diri kita masing-masing diantara hubungan ini. Cepat sembuh ya minum jus tomat kesukaanmu, sudah kubuatkan :).

orang yang cintanya lebih merah dibanding jus tomat kesukaanmu,

Sakura.

Aku mulai menyalakan kamera dan melihat isi folder kamera yang kau berikan kepadaku waktu itu. Kau hebat Sakura, setiap aku melihat foto-foto yang ada di kamera ini, aku selalu berpikir.

_._

_._

_Kapan kau memotretku?_

_._

_._

_Ini ada dimana?_

_._

_._

_Mengapa aku tak sadar saat kau foto?_

.

.

Jika aku melihat foto-foto ini, aku melihat ekspresi kita berdua yang begitu bahagia, aku yang menggandeng tanganmu, dan kau yang meletakkan kepalamu di pundakku. Kita yang membeli jus, kau dengan jus strawberry dan aku jus tomat. Kita yang tertawa bersama di taman, aku yang menggendongmu saat kita ikut perpisahan saat SMA, dan begitu banyak foto-fotoku yang kau 'tangkap' dengan kameramu ini secara diam-diam.

Jika mengingatmu lagi, rasanya kau begitu sulit untuk kulupakan, namun mengapa kau dengan mudahnya menjalani hidup lagi seperti biasa? Tertawa, tersenyum bahagia lagi dengan kekasih barumu?

.

.

Tetap menyapaku bila kita bertemu, dan memberikan senyum terbaikmu. Apakah ini karma darimu? Atas hukuman yang pernah kulakukan padamu?

.

.

Mengapa kau begitu sulit untuk dilupakan, menjaga jarak denganmu saja rasanya tak cukup, apa aku juga harus menghapus memori ku ketika kita bersama waktu itu?

.

.

Tolong beritahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan,menjauh darimu dan menghapus memori kisah kita berdua atau tetap mengharapkanmu walaupun itu tak mungkin.

.

.

Mengapa begitu mudah untukmu melangkah menantang hidup, sedangkan aku masih tetap menutupi diri dibalik kegelapan penyesalan. Ajari aku untuk merasakan hidup lagi.

.

.

Karena dengan satu tekan saja, aku bisa mulai menghapus kisah kita berdua dengan dimulai dari folder fotomu tentang kita berdua yang begitu indah.

_Fin._

Note : kembali lagi dengan cerita singkat. Dan kebisaan lupa membalas PM yang sudah rela mereview fic2 abalku. Untuk martyr of love sedang kehabisan ide. Jadi kesabaran sedang diuji. Fic untuk penutupan bulan oktober yang akan berakhir. Saran dan kritikan silahkan : ). edited.


End file.
